When Characters Come Alive, Part 1 (Thevideotour1's version)
(Aladdin has heard what the Sultan has said and is having second thoughts about what is said) * Aladdin: Sultan? They want me to be sultan? * (Aladdin mournfully walks to his room, but Genie comes out of the lamp) * Genie: (happily) Huzzah! Hail the conquering hero! * (Genie transforms into a one-man band, but sees Aladdin walking off and becoming depressed at what he has done, and Genie zooms over to him as he holds up his hands like a director and scoping a picture in front of Aladdin's face) * Genie: Aladdin, you've just won the heart of the princess. What are you gonna do next? * (Aladdin looks at him, but walks off and sits on his bed and sighs, but Genie is confused and pulls out a script labeled "Aladdin".) * Genie: (whispering) Psst, your line is "I'm going to free the genie." Anytime. * (Aladdin refuses to do his job) * Aladdin: Genie, I can't. * Genie: (trying to make Aladdin say the last wish) Sure you can. You just go "Genie, I wish you free." * (Genie catches Aladdin's head and uses it as a mock ventriloquist's dummy, but Aladdin pulls away) * Aladdin: I'm serious. Look, I'm sorry. I really am. But they wanna make me sultan, no! They wanna make Prince Ali sultan. Without you, I'm just Aladdin. * Genie: Al, you won! * Aladdin: Because of you! The only reason anyone thinks I'm worth anything is because of you. * (Aladdin grows mournful) * Aladdin: What if they find out I'm not really a prince? What if Jasmine finds out? I'd lose her. Genie, I can't keep this up on my own. I can't wish you free. * Genie: (gets really disgusted at what Aladdin has said) Hey, I understand. After all, you lied to everyone else. Hey, you, I was beginning to feel left out. Now, if you'll excuse me, master. * (Genie goes back into his lamp as he is now finished with Aladdin as Abu and Carpet are watching from the window) * Abu: Ohh. * (Aladdin tries to make up with Genie) * Aladdin: Genie, I'm really sorry. * (His tongue comes out and does a raspberry out of him and Aladdin becomes upset) * Aladdin: Well, fine. * (Aladdin hits a pillow on top of the lamp) * Aladdin: Then just stay in there! * (Aladdin looks at Abu and Carpet) * Aladdin: What are you guys looking at? * (Abu and Carpet both leave and Aladdin tries to stop them) * Aladdin: Look, I'm sorry. Wait, Abu. Please, wait. I'm sorry, I didn't...wait, c'mon. * (Aladdin sighs after realizing what he has done) * Aladdin: What am I doing here? Genie's right, I have to warn Jasmine the truth. * Jasmine: Ali, oh Ali, will you come here? * (Aladdin puts his turban back on) * Aladdin: Well, here goes. * (Aladdin walks into the garden, searching for Jasmine) * Aladdin: Jasmine? Where are you?